


Geeks

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [6]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Banter, Cutesy, Doctor Who References, Established Jessica Angell/Don Flack, F/M, Geeks, Geeky, Harry Potter References, Movie Quotation(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack and Angell talk about their respective favorite geeky things.





	Geeks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of the various challenges I was part of when I was in the CSI: NY fandom to use famous movie quotes, and I chose " _'I feel the need -- the need for speed!'_ " from "Top Gun" (1986).

"I feel the need."

"Do I want to know what you're going to say next?"

"I feel the need...for speed!"

"God, Flack, you are such a weird guy sometimes."

"But that's why you like me."

Angell laughed. "Yeah, I guess that could be one of the reasons why."

"Besides, it's a great quote. Especially for the situation we're in right now, actually breezing through the streets of the city."

She looked around at the scenery. "But it would be even _more_ appropriate if we were in the middle of a pursuit. Not that you'd actually say it then, because...well, _that_ wouldn't be appropriate. I mean..." She shook her head. "See? You've got me thinking in your weird and twisted ways."

"What do you mean, 'weird and twisted'?"

"Well, you're a Doctor Who fanboy. You have to be weird to like that."

"Or how about just be a fan of some good science fiction?" he replied, taking his eyes off the road to glance at her. "Besides, you haven't sat through an episode yet."

"And you won't make me."

"I'll make it the Tenth Doctor. I think you'd like him more."

"What's so special about him?"

"You're the Harry Potter fan, right? He was in the fourth movie."

She perked up slightly. "Which character?"

"The one that turned into Moody."

"Oh! Barty Crouch, Jr. I remember him." She paused. "He was kind of cute. In a Death Eater kind of way."

"So that's the kind of guy you go for?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well...I'm on a date with _you_ so obviously he isn't my only type."

He grinned at her before turning his attention back to the road. "We're a couple of geeks, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replied. "Not that that's a _bad_ thing, I mean."

"I don't think it is, either."

"Don't say anything to anyone else, though. I'm not in the mood for ribbing from Danny."

"You'll probably get more ribbing from him because of this date than you will for being a fan of a certain book series," he said. "Danny's a fan, too. Mostly of the movies, though."

"No way!" she said, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Under the influence of Stella, actually. Mac's shown absolutely no interest so who do you think goes with her when there's a new movie?"

"Can I tease him about it?"

"Sure. Just say Stella told you, though. I don't want him bugging me about my personal life."

"You mean, you and me?"

He stopped the car outside her apartment. "Yeah," he said.

"Well, I'll take whatever he dishes out," she said with a shrug. "It's worth it."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. She leaned in a little more. "Want to come up?"

"And do what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well...I was thinking that you can help me find a Doctor Who episode online and I could watch it."

"Oh," he said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"And then maybe something else could happen," she said, moving her hand towards his thigh.

"Don't tease me," he said with a slight grin.

"Would I tease you?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, if you'd get a kick out of it," he replied.

She pulled away and for a moment he thought he'd said the wrong thing. But when she undid her seat belt and moved in even closer than she'd been before, he knew what was coming next.

"Come on, geek. Make my night," she said with a smirk before she kissed him. And he just knew it was going to be a good night.


End file.
